


Через тернии к чему получится

by Meilinn, WTF_STony_2020



Series: Обаятельное зло [1]
Category: Marvel 616
Genre: Choking, Dark, Fluff, Hydra Steve Rogers, M/M, Mild Gore, evil!616 AU, superior tony stark, unholy matrimony
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:15:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22770844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meilinn/pseuds/Meilinn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_STony_2020/pseuds/WTF_STony_2020
Summary: По заявке «Обаятельное зло любит друг друга и наслаждается жизнью».
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Обаятельное зло [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1637155
Kudos: 26





	Через тернии к чему получится

Через белоснежное общее пространство, от вертолетной площадки до самого коридора в спальню, тянется кровавый след, и Стив только тяжело вздыхает. Он идет по следу, стараясь не вступать в ошметки плоти. В одном угадывается кусочек уха. Отвратительно.

Тони возлежит на покрывале. Его доспех покрыт бурыми разводами, не разглядеть ни проблеска металла цвета ртути, по лисьему меху под его спиной расплывается красное пятно. Стив критично складывает руки на груди и прислоняется к дверному косяку.

— Смотрю, план с пожирающим плоть техновирусом не удался? Нью-Йорк все еще стоит?

Стив не видит его лица, а голос изменен шлемом, но он и так знает: Тони в бешенстве.

— Чертов Зик Штейн никак не уймется. Я убил его отца, ликвидирую его глупые оупенсорсные инициативы, патентую его изобретения, размазываю его кишки по асфальту, а он все никак не понимает намеков.

— А, так это, — Стив с улыбкой кивает на кровавые следы, — он?

— Он, еще человек пятнадцать, маленькая собачка... Там было людно. Наверное, надрочил где-то в баночку и клонирует себя исподтишка. Идейный кретин.

— Ничего, у тебя все получится в следующий раз.

— Придержи свой покровительский тон, мой сладкий. Ты тоже, я смотрю, не сидишь в Белом доме с ногами на столе и не выслушиваешь салюты «Хайль, Гидра».

— Я бы не сидел с ногами на столе.

Тони приподнимает голову и заставляет забрало шлема разъехаться в стороны. Его синие глаза обжигают, посылают Стиву сигналы прямо в пах.

— Ну раз ты уже здесь, почему бы не выдать мне утешительной приз?

Стив кладет руки на пряжку пояса.

— Подходи, бери.

— Мне лень.

Стив пожимает плечами.

— Ну Кэээээп. Трахни меня.

Стив делает шаг. Доспех разлетается брызгами, словно каплями, оставляя Тони чистым и совершенно обнаженным. Кровь опадает на пол, стены, Стива; брызги собираются в серебристое месиво и послушно занимают свое место на настенной панели.

— Ты это специально сделал, — констатирует Стив. Кевлар его униформы покрыт мелкими красными пятнами, и они не впитываются, а замирают горошинами.

Он быстр. Тони не успевает даже открыть рот, как Стив уже на нем, обе руки на его горле, и Тони хрипит. Стив видит тень смерти в его глазах и улыбается, перехватывая ладонь: да, вот так очень хорошо. Свернуть ему шею ничего не стоит, заманчивая перспектива, но где же найти второго такого?

Через мгновение Стив чувствует что-то, что совсем не ожидал почувствовать. Он чуточку ослабляет хватку, приподнимается, смотрит: и правда. Этот засранец возбужден, словно Стив был не его палачом, а вызванной на дом порноактрисой.

Со вздохом Стив разжимает руки и выпрямляется. Теперь он сидит на Тони и терпеливо слушает, как тот хватает ртом воздух. Сгустки крови не задержались на кевларе, оставили разводы на загорелой коже. Стив рассеянно размазывает один пальцем, собирает еще несколько в каплю побольше, ведет их по дорожке черных волос на груди Тони в пупок.

— Неужели ты не слышал о стояках на виселице, — говорит Тони, как только дар речи возвращается к нему.

Стив наклоняется и целует его. Все бессмысленно, думает он. Они снова будут заниматься сексом, а не полезными делами.

— Ты вообще можешь ненавидеть меня? — вырывается вопрос.

На этот раз улыбается Тони. Синяки на его горле быстро наливаются цветом.

— Конечно, я ненавижу тебя, Кэп.

В груди Стива расплывается странное чувство. Он закрывает на него глаза и сосредотачивается на процессе.


End file.
